Det antropocæne i et litterært perspektiv
thumb Kort om Det Antropocæne Ordet Antropocæn kommer af det græske antropos- (menneske) og cæn- (ny), og kan oversættes som menneskets tidsalder. Den antropocæne tidsalder, eller epoke, skal opfattes som et supplement til den epoke vi befinder os i, som kaldes den holocæne. Ifølge Paul J. Crutzen, "Geology of Mankind", startede den antropocæne periode i 1784, da man sidenhen ved analyse af luft i polarisen har fundet aflejringer af CO2 og methan, og dermed har kunne se paralleller mellem eksempelvis opfindelsen af dampmaskinen i 1784, og ovenstående aflejringer af CO2 i isen. Overordnet set begyndte de menneskeskabte, geologiske og klimatiske forandringer at tage fart fra den industrielle revolution i 1800-tallet og man kan derfor argumentere for, at betegnelsen fra det århundrede blev relevant. Andre mener, at det først senere, i forbindelse med brugen af kemiske våben, gav mening at bruge betegnelsen for epoken. Det antropocæne i litteraturens verden ''' I skyggen af at klimaforandringerne og klima-relaterede udfordringer er blevet et mere populariseret og politiseret emne, bliver litteraturen i dag af nogen set som et potentielt redskab til at udfordre, belyse og informere om menneskets relation til jorden. Derudover er den også et middel, der kan bruges til at udfordre menneskets syn på sig selv - at i stedet for, at mennesket er separeret fra naturen, er det i stedet en del af en helhed. Også idéen om, at menesket på nogle punkter har ændret sig fra at være en skabende kraft til at være en destruktiv kraft, bliver taget op i litteraturen i kraft af det antropocæne. En anden udfordring, det antropocæne aspekt af litteraturen tager op, er den måde, vi har været vant til at anskue litteraturen; forstået på den måde, at vi skal til at tænke mere over det perspektiv og den historiske dybde, der er i det pågældende værk. At tilføje mere dybde i en historie kan eksempelvis være med til at vise, hvilken effekt miljøforurening kan have på jorden. I den sammnhæng kan det tilføjes, at litteraturen ofte før har behandlet et enkelt individ, og udforsket dette individs tid og rum. Hvad det antropocæne har tilføjet til litteraturen er ifølge ‘’The litteratur of the Anthropocene’’ skalering - eller målstoksforhold. Litteraturen forsøger at udfordre vores perspektiv på verden og dermed tænke udover mennesket - selvom det selvfølgelig er svært, når vi nu engang er mennesker. Men at forsøge at fjerne mennesket, eller inkorporere det mere i jordens økosystem for kan være med til at vise, hvordan alt på jorden hænger sammen. '''Historien bag Økokritikken Det hele startede med Aristoteles, der sagde “All men by nature desire to know” (Metaphysics book 1 af Aristoteles, overs. af W.D. Ross). Men hvad betyder natur egentlig? For de gamle grækere var alt der var observerbart natur, fysei, samfund, marker, træer, mennesker. Biblen har noget at skulle have sagt om naturen: “Hos alle de vilde dyr, hos alle himlens fugle, hos alle krybdyr på jorden og hos alle havets fisk, skal der være frygt og rædsel for jer; de er givet i jeres magt. Alt, hvad der rører sig og lever, skal I have til føde” (1. Mosebog, kap. 9, vers 2) Dette fortæller om menneskets forhold til naturen, som er præget af dominans og herredømme. I den vestlige verden udvikledes menneskets forhold til naturen sig til at være præget af udnyttelse. Naturen skulle udnyttes økonomisk. Kritiske skoler har med Marxismen og Feminismen som forløbere, gransket forholdet mellem mennesker og hvordan relationen kommer til udtryk i litteraturen. Magtforhold mellem adel og arbejder, mænd overfor kvinder, kapitalister overfor kommunister. Der har været et enormt fokus på underliggende magtstrukturer i samfund. Sideløbende, men uafhængigt af de kritiske skoler, findes poststrukturalismen. I denne skole betragtes ord og sprog som magtbærende og skabende, og alting dermed som sproglige konstruktioner, som er altafgørende for vores forståelse af verden. Af den grund er det heller ikke for poststrukturalisterne værd at iagttage naturen, fordi den sproglige konstruktion går forud for, eller skaber, vores forståelse af naturen. ' ' I 1980’erne begyndte en stigende interesse for naturen at melde sig i visse litterære miljøer. Uden kendskab til hinandens arbejde, arbejde flere delvist uafhængigt af hinanden med hvordan naturen udtrykkes i værker, som noget selvstændigt og værdifuldt i sig selv. De forsøgte at gøre op med de kritiske skolers antropocentriske fokus og poststrukturalismens distance til en virkelig verden. Denne bevægelse indenfor det litterære miljø fik senere betegnelsen: økokritik. I 1992 blev foreningen ASLE dannet i forsøget på at forene disse litterater inden for samme gren. (https://www.asle.org/discover-asle/vision-history/) Økokritikken som begreb En af de centrale personer, der står bag udviklingen af økokritikken og samlingen af de litterater, der op igennem 70-80’erne beskæftigede sig inden for feltet, er Cheryll Glotfelty. I teksten “''Introduction:'' Literary studies in an age of environmental crisis” skitserer hun kort og kontant økokritikken som en distinkt litterær kritik. Hun skriver således: “Simply put, ecocriticism is the study of the relationship between literature and the physical environment” xviii, Glotfelty, C. (årstal???) Dette står i kontrast til de andre kritiske skoler, hvor bestræbelser sigter efter at belyse forholdet mennesker imellem. Her er kulturen nok i sig selv. Men for økokritikere rækker det ikke kun at tage et kig på kulturens indre mekanismer: “Ecocriticism takes as its subject the interconnections between nature and culture, specifically the cultural artifacts of language and literature.” xix, Glotfelty, C. I forsøget på at samle økokritikken låner Glotfelty en model over de tre udviklingsfaser i feministisk teori udformet af Elaine Showalter, og tilpasser den til udviklingen i økokritikken. De tre faser indenfor økokritik ser således ud: # Værkets unikke måde at repræsentere naturen gennem stereotyper eller fravær af naturskildringer. # Et nyt blik på fortidig samt nutidig litteratur, der stiller skarpt på forbindelsen mellem natur og kultur. # Dannelse af teori ud fra ovenstående. For Glotfelty og ASLE-foreningen handler etableringen af en selvstændig kritisk skole om at skabe opmærksomhed for presserende ting: "An ecologically focused criticism is a worthy enterprise primarily because it directs our attention to matters about which we need to be thinking. Consciousness raising is its most important task." ''xxiv, Glotfelty, C. Glotfeltys mål er desuden at igangsætte en diskussion indenfor litterære kredse om litteraturens plads i det bæredygtige samfund (især i transformationen til dette) og at udvide menneskets bevidsthed til også at dække miljøet og menneskets ansvar over det. "''How then can we contribute to environmental restoration, not just in our spare time, but from within our capacity as professors of literature? The answer lies in recognizing that current environmental problems are largely of our own making, are, in other words, a by-product of culture" ''xxi, Glotfelty, C. Den menneskeskabte kultur har skabt den nuværende og presserende klimakrise. Litteraturen er en del af denne kultur. Derfor kan litteraturen, ifølge Glotfelty, bidrage til at forstå og i sidste ende ændre kulturen, således at den peger mod det bæredygtige samfund. '' Selve begrebet "økokritik" blev først brugt af William Rueckert i teksten ''Literature in ecology: An experiment in ecocritism. Rueckert lader det med en mere videnskabelig og snæver klang end Glotfelty, hvor begrebet favner bredt og tænkes som et led i omstillingen til det bæredygtige samfund. "Rueckert's definition, concerned specifically with the science of ecology, is thus more restrictive than the one proposed in this anthology" ''xx, Glotfelty, C. '' ' ' Diskussion Hvordan løser vi problemerne gennem litteratur? Hvordan vil litteraturen påvirke individer og samfund til at tænke mere over konsekvenserne af deres miljømæssige handlinger? Er det muligt at indføre økokritisk (skøn)litteratur i andre videnskaber end humaniora? Consciousness raising is its most important task (xxiv glotfelty) ' ' Det antropocæne. Målestokken (deep-time, hyper-object) Hvordan sikrer man sig, at der ikke går vigtige informationer tabt i samspillet mellem litteratur og videnskab? Troværdighed. Litteraturen står for en livsstilsverden, hvor individer kan spejle sig selv, mens videnskaben står for de hardcore facts, som mange ikke direkte kan forholde sig til - eller ved, hvad de skal gøre ved. ' ''' Regardless of what name it goes by, most ecocritical work shares a common motivation: the troubling awareness that we have reached the age of environmental limits, (xx Glotfelty)